Toki Pona
right|thumb|100px|Logotipo do Toki Pona Toki Pona é uma língua planejada, criada pela língüista e tradutora canadense Sonja Elen Kisa em 2001. Toki Pona é uma linguagem minimalista. Assim como o Pidgin, é focalizada para conceitos simples e elementos que são relativamente universais em todas as culturas. Kisa projetou a Toki Pona para expressar o máximo sentido com o mínimo de complexidade. A língua possui apenas quatorze fonemas e 123 palavras (confira o Dicionário Toki Pona - Português). Fonética e escrita O Toki Pona possui apenas 9 consoantes: *p - p ou b *t - t ou d *k - k ou g *s - s ou z *m - m *n - n antes de vogal, t, s, l, w ou y; m antes de p e antes de k. *l - l ou *w - w *j - j Possui também 5 vogais, a, e, i o, u, que se pronunciam como no AFI, no Esperanto ou no espanhol. O acento cai sempre na primeira sílaba da palavra. A estrutura da sílaba é ©V(N). A primeira sílaba de uma palavra pode começar com vogal, mas não as seguintes. A única consoante que pode existir no final da sílaba é N. As seguintes sílabas são impossíveis: ji(n) wu(n) wo(n) ti(n). A sílaba ti torna-se si nos empréstimos de outras línguas. Morfologia Não há plural: jan pode significar pessoa, pessoas ou povo. Como o Toki Pona tem um vocabulário muito pequeno, muitos termos têm múltiplos significados: suli, por exemplo, pode significar longo, alto, grande, importante etc. Por causa dessa ambiguidade, o falante é obrigado a deixar de lado as minúcias e focalizar-se no básico. Não existe, por exemplo, uma palavra para "amigo": é preciso dizer jan pona (pessoa + bom). Outros exemplos: *''ike lukin'' = (ruim + ver) = feio *''jan ike'' = (pessoa + ruim) = inimigo *''jan lawa'' = (pessoa + governar) = líder *''jan lili'' = (pessoa + pequeno) = criança *''jan sewi'' = (pessoa + elevado) = deus *''jan suli'' = (pessoa + grande) = adulto *''jan unpa'' = (pessoa + fazer amor) = amante, prostituta *''ma telo'' = (terra + água) = lama, pântano *''ma tomo'' = (terra + construção) = cidade, vila *''mi mute'' = (eu + muitos) = nós *''ona mute'' = (ele/ela + muitos) = eles/elas *''pona lukin'' = (bom + ver) = bonito, atraente *''telo nasa'' = (água + bobo, maluco) = álcool, cerveja, vinho *''tomo telo'' = (construção + água) = banheiro *''tomo tawa'' = (construção + ir) = automóvel *''tomo tawa telo'' = (construção + ir + água) = barco Gênero Não há gênero gramatical, mas usa-se mije (macho) e mieli (fêmea) quando há necessidade de distinguir o sexo: *''mama'' = mãe ou pai *''mama meli'' = mãe *''mama mije'' = pai Nomes próprios Nomes próprios de países, cidades e pessoas são foneticamente adaptados e precedidos de uma palavra que indica sua categoria - ma (terra), jan (pessoa), ma tomo (cidade), toki (língua) etc. *''ma Italija li pona lukin'' = A Itália é boa visão (A Itália é bela) *''ma tomo Pelin'' = Berlim *''ma Potuke'' = Portugal *''toki Potuke'' = língua portuguesa *''ma Pasile'' = Brasil *''jan Pasile'' = brasileiro/brasileira *''meli Pasile'' = brasileira *''mije Pasile'' = homem brasileiro *''jan Lise'' = Lise (nome próprio) *''jan Mewi'' = Mary (nome próprio) Numerais Existem apenas três numerais: wan 1 (também "unir), tu 2 (também "dividir") e luka 5. Todos os outros são formados por sua combinação. *''tu wan'' = 2 + 1 = 3 *''tu tu'' = 2 + 2 = 4 *''luka wan'' = 5 + 1 = 6 *''luka luka'' = 5 + 5 = 10 *''luka luka tu'' = 5 + 5 + 2 = 12 *''jan luka tu'' = 7 pessoas *''jan lili tu wan'' = 3 pessoas É impraticável expressar números grandes (usa-se mute, muitos), mas fóruns em Toki Pona têm usado ("erroneamente") a partícula pi para expressar multiplicação: *''luka pi luka'' = 25 (incorreto) O "correto" seria: *''luka luka luka luka luka'' (!) Os ordinais são formados pela anteposição de nanpa ("número"): *''nanpa wan'' = primeiro *''nanpa tu'' = segundo Adjetivo O adjetivo vem sempre depois do substantivo que qualifica. Tanto substantivos quanto verbos e pronomes podem ser usados como adjetivos. Por exemplo: *''jan pona'' = (pessoa + bom) = amigo *''jan utala'' = (pessoa + luta/guerra) = soldado *''jan utala pona'' = (soldado + bom) = bom soldado *''jan pona utala'' = (amigo + luta/guerra) = amigo que luta, parceiro *''jan pakala'' = (pessoa + ferir) = pessoa ferida *''ma sina'' = (terra + você) = seu país *''tomo mi'' = (construção + eu) = minha casa *''ilo moku'' = (instrumento + comer) = instrumento de comer, talher pi O separador pi é usado para separar um substantivo de outro substantivo que tem um adjetivo, ou seja: *(substantivo 1) pi (substantivo 2) (adjetivo que modifica o substantivo 2, mas NÃO o substantivo 1, nem a frase formada pelos substantivos 1 e 2) Por exemplo: *''tomo telo nasa'' = ((construção água) maluca) (banheiro maluco?) *''tomo pi telo nasa'' = (construção (água maluca)) = casa de álcool, bar *''jan wawa ala'' = ((pessoa força) não) = nenhuma pessoa forte *''jan pi wawa ala'' = (pessoa (força não)) = pessoa fraca *''tomo pi jan Lisa'' = (construção (pessoa Lisa)) = casa de Lisa *''nimi pi mi mute'' = (nome (eu muitos)) = nossos nomes *''jan pi nanpa tu tu'' = (pessoa (número 2+2)) = a quarta pessoa Essa partícula nunca é usada antes de um substantivo isolado: ** kili pi mi = incorreto *''kili mi'' = minha fruta (correto) ** mi toki pi jan = incorreto *''mi toki jan'' = eu falei (sobre) pessoas (correto) *''mi toki pi jan ike'' = eu falei (sobre) pessoas más (correto) mute e ni Os adjetivos mute e ni vêm sempre no fim da frase nominal: *''jan utala pona mute'' = (soldado + bom + muitos) = muitos bons soldados *''jan utala pona ni'' = (soldado + bom + este) = este bom soldado ala e ale/ali A palavra ala, que funciona como advérbio ou partícula de negação (não) também pode ser usada como adjetivo, com sentido de "nenhum": *''jan ala li toki'' = pessoa não (nenhuma) fala A palavra ale ou ali (todos) é usada da mesma forma: *''jan ali li wile tawa'' = pessoas todas querem mover-se (viajar) *''ma ali li pona'' = nações todas são boas Originalmente, existia apenas ale; o sinônimo ali foi introduzido para evitar a confusão com ala. Tanto ala quanto ale/ali não podem ser usados depois de ijo (coisa): **''ijo ala li jaki'' = coisa nenhuma (está) suja - incorreto *''ala li jaki'' = nada (está) sujo - correto **''ijo ala li bona'' = coisa todas (estão) bem - incorreto *''ala li pona'' = tudo (está) bem - correto Advérbio O advérbio sempre segue o verbo que modifica. Por exemplo: *''mi lawa pona e jan'' = Eu lidero bem pessoas *''mi utala ike'' = Eu luto mal *''sina lukin sewi e suno'' = Você olha acima o sol *''ona li wile mute e ni'' = Ele quer muito isso *''mi mute li lukin lili e ona'' = Nós vimos mal isso A negação é formada com a palavra ala depois do verbo: *''mi lape ala'' = Eu durmo não *''mi musi ala'' = Eu divirto-me não la A partícula la é usada para separar um advérbio ou frase adverbial do contexto de uma sentença. *''ilo li pakala'' = A ferramenta está quebrada *''ken la ilo li pakala'' = Poder a ferramenta está quebrada (Talvez a ferramenta esteja quebrada) *''tenpo pini'' = tempo passado *''tenpo pini la mi weka'' = Tempo passado eu longe (eu estava longe) *''tenpo tu tu la mi sike e suno'' = Tempo quatro eu circulo o sol (Tenho quatro anos). *''mama mi li moli la mi pilin ike'' = Pais eu morrer eu sentir mal (Quando/Se meus pais morrerem, ficarei triste) *''mi lape la ali li pona'' = Eu durmo, tudo (está) bem (Quando eu durmo, tudo está bem). *''sina moku e telo nasa la sina nasa'' = Você bebe água boba, você bobo = (Se você beber bebida alcoólica, você vai ficar bêbado) *''sina moli la sina ken ala toki'' = Você morre, você poder não falar (Se você morrer, você não pode falar) *''mi pali mute la mi pilin ike'' = Eu trabalho muito, eu sinto-me mal (Quando trabalho muito, sinto-me mal) Preposições Palavras como lon (junto/existir), tawa (para/ir), kepeken (com/usar) podem ser usadas como verbos ou como preposições. Por exemplo: *''mi lon tomo'' = eu estou na casa *''mi moku lon tomo'' = eu como na casa *''suno li lon sewi'' = o sol está no céu *''mi telo e mi lon tomo telo'' = eu me lavei no/estando banheiro *''mi kepeken e ilo'' = eu uso instrumentos *''mi moku kepeken ilo moku'' = eu como com/usando um talher *''mi tawa tomo mi'' = eu vou (para) casa minha *''ona li tawa sewi kiwen'' = ele/ela vai topo pedra *''mi toki tawa sina'' = eu falo ir/para você *''ona li lawa e jan tawa ma pona'' = ele liderou pessoas ir/para terra boa *''kili li pona tawa mi'' = fruta é bom ir/para mim (gosto de fruta) *''mi pona e tomo tawa jan pakala'' = eu melhorei a casa ir/para homem acidentado Há situações em que é difícil distinguir se tawa funciona como preposição, verbo ou adjetivo. Por exemplo: *''mi pana e tomo tawa sina'' pode ser entendido como: *"eu dei construção de mover sua (eu dei seu carro) ou como: *"eu dei construção ir/para você" (eu dei a casa pra você). anpa, insa, monsi, e sewi Essas palavras funcionam como substantivos e como preposições: *''ona li lon sewi mi'' = ele está acima eu *''pipi li lon anpa mi'' = o inseto está abaixo eu *''moku li lon insa mi'' = comida está dentro eu *''len li lon monsi mi'' = roupas estão atrás eu sama e tan *''jan ni li sama mi'' = Pessoa essa igual eu *''ona li lukin sama pipi'' = ele parece igual inseto *''sama li ike'' = igualdade (é) ruim *''mi moku tan ni: mi wile moku'' = eu como por isto: eu quero comer A palavra tan pode também ser usada como substantivo, com o sentido de "causa" ou "razão": *''mi sona ala e tan'' = eu sei não a razão (Não sei por quê) poka Funciona como substantivo/adjetivo ou como preposição: *''ona li lon poka mi'' = ele está lado eu *''jan poka'' = pessoa do lado, vizinho *''mi moku poka jan pona mi'' = eu como junto a meu amigo. *''mi moku lon poka pi jan pona mi'' = eu como, estando ao lado que pertence a meu amigo (eu como ao lado de meu amigo) Verbos Não há tempo verbal: mi pona pode significar tanto "eu sou bom" quanto "eu era bom" ou "eu serei bom". Mas a partícula separadora la pode ser usada para especificar o tempo: *''tenpo pini la mi weka'' = Tempo passado eu longe (eu estava longe) *''tenpo ni la mi lon'' = Tempo este eu aqui *''tenpo kama la mi lape'' = Tempo futuro, eu durmo *''tenpo pimeja pini la mi kama nasa'' = Tempo escuro passado eu fiquei bêbado (Fiquei bêbado na noite passada). O imperativo é formado com a partícula o'': *o pali = trabalhe *o awen = espere essa partícula funde-se com o ''o vocativo: *''jan San o tawa tomo sina'' = John, vá casa sua e não: **''jan San o, o tawa tomo sina'' (incorreto) kama A palavra kama (vir) pode ser usada com tawa, por exemplo: *''ona li kama tawa tomo mi'' = ele veio para casa minha também pode ser usada como verbo de ação, com o significado de "causar": *''mi kama e pakala'' = eu causei um acidente *''sina kama e ni: mi wile moku'' = você causou isso: eu quero comer (você me fez ficar com fome) e também pode ser usada com infinitivos para formar um incoativo/progressivo: *''mi kama jo e telo'' = eu vim ter água (eu peguei a água) *''soweli li kama moli'' = O animal vem morrer (o animal está morrendo). wile A palavra wile funciona como verbo auxiliar para indicar que se quer fazer algo, por exemplo: *''mi wile lukin e ma'' = quero ver o campo *''mi wile pakala e sina'' = preciso destruir você Conjunções A conjunção anu indica escolha entre duas opções: *''sina toki tawa mi anu ona?'' = Você fala para mim ou ela? A conjunção en une dois nomes como sujeitos de uma sentença: *''jan lili en jan suli li toki'' = A criança e o adulto estão falando e também pode ser usada com pi para indicar que duas pessoas possuem algo conjuntamente: *''tomo pi jan Keli en mije ona li suli'' = casa (Kelly e namorado) possuem (é) grande mas essa conjunção não pode ser usada para unir dois objetos diretos: cada um deve ser introduzido pela partícula e'': ** ''mi wile e moku en telo = incorreto *''mi wile e moku e telo'' = Eu quero comida e água A palavra taso, usada como conjunção, equivale a "mas" e sempre inicia uma nova sentença: *''mi wile moku. taso mi jo ala e moku.'' = Eu quero comer. Mas eu tenho não comida. Usada como adjetivo, taso equivale a "somente", "apenas", "só", "só que": *''mi musi taso'' - estou brincando apenas (Só estou brincando) *''jan Lisa taso li kama'' = Lisa só veio (Só Lisa veio) A palavra kin significa "também", "de fato", "ainda": * mi tawa ma Elopa = Eu fui Europa. **''pona! mi tawa kin'' = Legal! Nós vamos também. *''mi mute o tawa.'' = Vamos! **''mi ken ala. mi moku kin'' = Não posso. Eu como ainda. *''a! sina lukin ala lukin e ijo nasa ni?'' = Puxa! Você viu não viu coisa estranha essa? **''mi lukin kin e ona'' = Eu vi, de fato. Sintaxe A rigor, uma frase como mi moku pode significar tanto "eu como" quanto "eu sou comida". Sina pona tanto pode significar "você é bom" quanto "você conserta". O ouvinte depende do contexto para entender a frase. Não há um equivalente ao verbo ser. Por exemplo: *''mi pona'' = eu (sou) bom. *''sina suli'' = você (é) grande/importante. Predicado Quando o sujeito é diferente de mi ou sina, usa-se o separador li para introduzir o predicado: *''telo li pona'' = Água (é) boa. *''suno li suli'' = (O) sol (é) grande. *''moku li pona'' = Comer/comida (é) bom. Forma-se sentenças que atribuem várias ações ao mesmo sujeito com a partícula li, por exemplo: *''pipi li lukin li unpa'' Significa "o inseto olha e faz sexo": o li indica que o sujeito faz mais do que uma coisa. *''mi moku li pakala'' Significa "eu como e destruo": o li é omitido antes do primeiro verbo porque mi o dispensa, mas é necessário antes do segundo. Objeto direto A partícula e'' introduz um objeto direto (equivale ao caso acusativo em certas línguas). Por exemplo: *''mi moku e kili = eu como fruta *''ona li lukin e pipi'' = ele/ela está olhando o inseto *''ona li pona e ilo'' = ele/ela está consertando a máquina. Uma sentença que atribui vários objetos ao mesmo verbo é formada com a partícula e'', por exemplo: *''mi moku e kili e telo = eu como/bebo fruta e água *''mi wile lukin e ma e suno'' = eu quero ver a terra e o sol Vocativo O vocativo é formado com a partícula o'' mais vírgula, após o nome chamado: *''jan Ken o, pipi li lon len sina = Ken, inseto está roupa sua *''jan Tepani o, sina ike tawa mi'' = Steffany, você e ruim para mim (Steffany, eu não gosto de você) Quando o vocativo tem uma carga emocional - quando se encontra uma pessoa depois de longa separação, ou ao se fazer sexo, por exemplo - usa-se também a partícula a'': *''jan Epi o a! = Oh, Abbie! Perguntas sim/não São feitas explicitando as duas alternativas: *''sina pona ala pona?'' = Você bem não bem? (Você está bem?) *''suno li suli ala suli?'' = O sol grande não grande? (O sol é grande?) *''sina wile ala wile moku?'' = Você quer não quer comer? (Você quer comer?) A resposta é dada escolhendo-se uma das duas alternativas. Por exemplo, para a terceira pergunta: *''wile'' - para responder "sim" *''wile ala'' - para responder "não" Outras perguntas Outras perguntas são feitas com o interrogativo seme: *''seme li utala e sina?'' = O que/quem atacou você? *''seme li moku e kili mi?'' = O que/quem está comendo minha fruta? *''sina lukin e seme?'' = Você está olhando o quê/quem? *''sina lon seme?'' = Você está em quê? (Onde você está?) *''sina kama tan seme?'' = Você veio razão quê? (Por que você veio?) Seme também pode ser usado como adjetivo: *''jan seme li moku?'' = Pessoa quem está comendo? *''sina lukin e jan seme?'' = Você vê pessoa quem? (Quem você viu?) *''sina pali e ni kepeken nasin seme?'' = Você fez isso usando método qual? (Como você fez isso?) *''tenpo pi mute seme la sina sike e suno''? = Tempo (muitos que = quantos) você circulou o sol? (Quantos anos você tem?) Subordinação Não há orações subordinadas. Por exemplo, para traduzir "eu gosto de olhar o campo", "você me fez ficar com fome", não se pode dizer: **''lukin e ma li pona tawa mi'' **''sina kama e mi wile moku'' É preciso usar duas sentenças: *''mi lukin e ma. ni li pona tawa mi.'' *Eu olho o campo. Isso é bom para mim. *''sina kama e ni: mi wile moku'' *Você causou isto: eu quero comer Ou uma construção alternativa: *''ma li pona lukin'' *O campo é bom visualmente. Comparativos Sentenças comparativas também precisam ser divididas em duas: *''jan Lisa li pona mute. jan Susan li pona lili.'' = Lisa boa muito. Susan boa pouco. (Lisa é melhor que Susan) *''mi suli mute. sina suli lili.'' = Eu grande muito. Você grande pouco (Eu sou maior que você) *''mi moku mute. sina moku lili.'' = Eu como muito. Você come pouco (Eu como mais que você) Veja também Dicionário Toki Pona - Português *Tokipona.org (site oficial da língua) *Toki Pona Lessons Menu *Tokipona.wikia.com (Wikipédia em Toki Pona) *Yahoo Groups tokipona:Toki Pona *LiveJournal da comunidade tokipona